A Pequena Sereia
by Aramati
Summary: Muito longe, em alto mar, a água é azul como o mais azul dos miosótis e tão clara como o mais puro cristal. E nas profundezas desse mar havia um mundo diferente de tudo o que você já viu. - Reescrita em 11/01/09


Estava pensando na historia da pequena sereia, e suas semelhanças com Harry Potter. Eu quis fazer uma serie, mas so saiu essa.

Ultima fic das minhas ferias, feita no ultimo dia (como a primeira foino primeiro).

Eu queria fazer linha por linha com o original, mas eu so tinha a versão Disney. Entao misturei tudo com minha memoria e com Harry Potter e... Bem, deu nisso n.n . Eu reescrevi em 11/01/09, colocando mais partes da historia original, mas o final é meu n.n.

A Sereiazinha (The Little Mermaid), ou "A Pequena Sereia", original foi obra do seu **H. C. Andersen, **mas se o Tio Hans nao se importar eu vo pegar emprestado n.n  
A versao moderna (inivetavelmente presente aqui) foi arte dos meninos da **Disney.  
**Harry Potter ainda pertence à Sra.** J. K. Rowling**. Mas a Tia Jô ja ta acostumada com essas metidas que mechem com seus bruxinhos.

* * *

**A Pequena Sereia**

Muito longe, em alto mar, a água é azul como o mais azul dos miosótis e tão clara como o mais puro cristal. E nas profundezas desse mar havia um mundo diferente de tudo o que você já viu. Lá moram as sereias, criaturas metade mulher, metade peixe.

Sereiazinha, sua pele mostrava-se tão delicada e macia como as pétalas das rosas, e seus olhos azuis refletiam o azul mais profundo que existe no mar. Giny era uma bela e pequena seria de madeixas vermelhas. Seu pai e senhor dos mares era o Rei Athur _/NA. Nao resisti ao trocadilho/_. Ela era a mais nova de sete filhos, única menina e de uma voz deslumbrante. Por estes motivos era o pequeno tesouro do pai.

Giny gostava de colecionar objetos, mágicos ou não, da superfície. Ansiava desesperadamente em conhecer o tal mundo seco. Mas isto só ocorreria quando ela atingisse a maioridade, aos 17 anos.

Era um dia especial no castelo do velho Tritão Athur, seu mais jovem filho, Rony, acabara de fazer adversário e iria fazer a viagem para a superfície. Sua mãe o enfeitou com um cinturão de búzios que ela mesma fez, e uma gola de corais.

Os irmãos mais velhos contavam historias magníficas da superfície. Com criaturas que voam ou que andam erguidas do solo. Falavam sobre praias e ventos, do sol e dos navios.

Navios... Criações gigantescas dos seres terrestres. Somente os gêmeos, desobedecendo a ordens severas de não se aproximarem de locais humanos, já viram algum desses seres. Giny estava muito curiosa, a única idéia que fazia de um humano era o que via numa estatua a muito afundada que enfeitava seu jardim.

Quando Rony voltou parecia muito assustado. Falou de um coral gigantesco e escuro, com uma boca de enguia que abria e fechava sobre uma corrente de água escura e doce. Os mais velhos riram dele:-Isso é um castelo –falaram.

Conforme os dias passavam, mais tempo a jovem Giny gastava cuidando de suas algas e corai no seu coloridíssimo jardim. Pensando e sonhando com o mundo da superfície.

Finalmente chegou o dia. Era o aniversario de 17 anos da Giny. Ela mal podia esperar pela sua viagem.

Seu pai parecia ansioso e preocupado. Sua mãe, radiante, lhe enfeitava os cabelos vermelhos com algas púrpuras e a caudas com oito mariscos. Doía, mas Giny já nem se importava.

E seguiu. Pra cima, pra cima e pra cima. Sempre avante. Viu primeiro um brilho, uma barreira ondulante que brilhava e refletia as cores que vinham de fora.

Ao atravessar essa barreira se deparou com o ar gélido da noite. A atmosfera mostrava-se sereníssima. O mar, duma calma absoluta. Era noite? Mas então que luzes coloridas e faiscantes eram essas que estouravam e brilhavam no céu? Vindas de um pequeno navio onde parecia haver uma festa.

No navio ela viu um príncipe de olhos verdes, aí de uns dezessete anos. Era seu aniversário que os do navio estavam celebrando com aquela festa.

No dia seguinte, Giny se aproximou mais da terra. Viu o tal castelo terrestre e não pode resistir. Andando na praia havia um homem. O jovem lindo do navio. Mais encantador que o menino de sua estátua.

Cheio de cores, e brilho. Seus olhos eram verdes como o mar matinal, e seu cabelo mais preto que a noite. Usava trajes que lhe cobriam o corpo inteiro e, como a estatua, tinha um par de pernas.

A pequena sereia se escondeu e ficou apenas observando o belíssimo caminhar, era encantador. Ela se apaixonou. Quando se recostou numa arvore, do tipo com folhas parecendo algas, caídas, um chorão, o jovem adormeceu.

Giny então se aproximou dele e começou a cantar. De fato esse era seu forte. Seu tesouro, sua voz. Era tudo o que ela poderia lhe dar de valioso, alem de seu amor.

Começou cada ver mais a afeiçoar-se aos seres humanos e a desejar ardentemente viver entre eles, pois o mundo fora do mar lhe parecia maior e mais belo que o do fundo do mar. Mas chegou o dia em que Giny teria de voltar às profundezas do mar. Agora que conhecia a superfície, tudo em sua casa parecia mais sem cor e sem brilho. Ficou deprimida.

Foi se aconselhar com sua amiga, uma linguada, chamada Luna. Esta lhe falou de uma bruxa mal afamada, que provavelmente seria capaz de lhe ajudar, chamada Umbridge.

Giny chegou a foz de um riu. A água era escura e insossa. Fria e seguia toda vida a mesma direção. Era um lugar muito sombrio.

Foi recebida por duas enguias de aparência asquerosas e repugnantes. Uma clara e platinada, outra escura e oleosa. A levaram até a feiticeira, que tinha a aparência exata do que lhe descreviam como um... Sapo!

A sapa bruxa de aparência repugnante e derretida disse que a única solução era Giny virar humana, ai sim poderia viver esse amor. Pois relações entre criaturas de natureza diferentes eram inviáveis, impossíveis. Sem a magia.

Porem, ela seria humana só por fora, pois seres do mar não possuem uma alma eterna como os humanos. E ainda a alertou: "A transformação lhe causará tanta dor como se seu corpo fosse atravessado por cem espadas. Em compensação ficará sendo a mais linda moça da terra".

Umbridge a levou até a superfície do riu. Sentou sobre uma pedra e começou a coaxar. Som terrível aquele. Ela disse que em troca das pernas queria a voz de Giny. A princesa estremeceu.

Após muito relutar, enfim Giny aceitou. A sapa lhe deu um objeto encouraçado. Disse que era um diário, um livro mágico. Mandou que lesse em voz alta.

Logo a voz de Giny se foi. Saia do diário uma límpida luz brilhante. A feiticeira disse para cuidar do diário, pois nele estava contida sua essência. Jamais poderia se separar dele. E este não poderia molhar, pois papel era algo não resistem a água.

Agora está a princesa Giny, com pernas que nem sabia usar, sem sua preciosa voz e sem nunca mais poder voltar para as profundezas do mar. Para piorar não tinha idéia de onde achar o belo jovem ou arrumar trajes humanos.

Ficou nadando no lago do rio, perto da margem onde estava o diário, quando ouviu vozes. Passavam por ali moças alegres e elegantes. Ao verem a jovem ruiva deprimida e sem roupa logo imaginaram o pior.

As donzelas levaram Giny para o mesmo incrível castelo boca-de-enguia. Vestiram-lhe com trajes muito colorido que ela nunca vira antes. E lhe faziam muitas perguntas, nenhuma que Giny pudesse responder.

Logo foi se acostumando. Com tudo: roupas, talheres, cores, modos, idioma,... Todos se compadeceram e admiravam aquela pequena ruiva que não falava. Um dia finalmente acharam que ela já estava pronta para se apresentar à corte.

A ocasião foi uma grande festa. Um casamento. O príncipe com uma princesa de uma terra muito, muito distante. Ela era linda, olhos estranhamente finos e cabelo liso e preto, diferente de todas ali. Mas o príncipe... era o SEU jovem.

Porém este só lhe chamava 'minha querida. Tratava-a como se fosse uma criança. Perdidas as esperanças de ter seu amado pra si, Giny entrou em desespero. Perdeu a compostura e foi retirada da festa mais cedo. Não sabia o que fazer. Era tarde. Perdera seu amor, sua voz, sua família, sua vida.

A Ruiva chorava em desespero. Segurava nos braços seu diário que lhe dera muitas dicas e vinha lhe aconselhando. Uma nova mensagem surgiu: Ela deveria matar o príncipe, sua vida dependia disso.

Depois que todos se retiraram, Giny pegou um punhal e, sempre carregando o diário, foi ate o quarto do novo casal. Viu aqueles dois jovens belos. Percebeu que se amavam, e eram felizes.

Ergueu a arma. Preparou. Mirou. Estava amolada? Estava. Seria rápido e indolor. Talvez não. Talvez um deles acordasse. Talvez errasse a facada.

Não tinha coragem de imaginar aquele lindo rapaz por qual se apaixonara morto. Muito menos de mata-lo. Não era assassina. Era uma sereia, cantora, apaixonada.

Uma dor partia-lhe o peito. Seria o feitiço que o diário avisara? Estaria morrendo? Seria a tal dor de amor? Não sabia. Só sabia que era insuportável.

Olhou o punhal. O fio brilhava sob a luz da lamparina. Olhou o príncipe. Sorria, devia estar sonhando. Olhou o diário. Estava morrendo.

A faca desceu, de uma só vez. Foi só uma vez...

Na manha seguinte a princesa oriental acordou, e deu um grito com o susto. Que fazia um diário velho estancado por um punhal e sangrando tinta?

Mas não se abalou, a manhã estava linda. Olhou para os raios de luz que entravam pela janela. Viu pequenos brilhos suspensos no ar. Refletindo o fulgor do sol.

Não imaginava que ali, no meio dos brilhos de poeira suspensos a voar, havia uma sereia que morreu de tanto amar.

Virou ser do ar.

Fim.

_

* * *

_

_Nao gosta de Harry/Gina? Enta na fila, eu tbm nao u.u._

_Vc gasta 2 min e melhora 1 dia de uma Autora. Mande Reviews!_


End file.
